Charlotte's Echo
by mockingbird616
Summary: This is my take on how Bellamy and Clarke reacted to Charlotte's death. Set during and after 1x04. Bellarke
**A/N: I was disappointed that they didn't expand on Bellamy and Clarke's feelings on Charlotte's death. I thought that this was a good representation of it. Be sure to tell me what you think.**

Clarke's POV

 _She's dead. Charlotte's dead._

That thought rang in my ears as I walked back to camp. Bellamy led the way. He was silent and remained stoic the whole time, but every time he turned around, I was able to see a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. I knew he was trying to come to terms with Charlotte's death. I could tell they were close. My heart ached at the memories of Charlotte and Bellamy bonding. I didn't even realize that I had started crying again until I felt a warm hand wipe away a tear.

I looked towards the direction the hand was coming from. Finn.

"It's going to be okay," Finn comforted, though it didn't really help ease my pain.

He slowly moved his hand from from my cheek to my hand. He curled his fingers around mine and gave my hand a squeeze.

I tensed. I was happy that Finn was trying to comfort me, but I really just wanted to be alone.

Trying to ignore Finn grasping my hand, I looked ahead of me. Bellamy's hands were clenched at his sides and his steps wavered a bit. Charlotte's death had put a big weight on his shoulders.

I wanted to go and comfort him, but I knew that, like me, he wanted to be alone.

The rest of the walk was filled with silence. Finn still kept his hand in mine, but he didn't try to talk to me again, to which I was glad.

As we arrived in camp, the three people who assisted Murphy in his crime were escorted away to a secluded part of camp to be watched overnight. I watched their solemn and guilty expressions as they walked away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bellamy storm off in the direction of his tent.

I felt Finn nudge me.

"You want to go back to the art supply store and hang out?" Finn asked. I felt guilty as I started at his hopeful expression.

"I'm actually really tired, so i'm just going to head to my tent and get some sleep," I answered warily.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." His voice was dejected before he walked away.

I sighed in relief. I felt myself slowly breaking down. I was close to tears.

I rushed to my tent, barely making it inside before I collapsed to the ground in sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Charlotte. I'm so sorry," I cried, letting all of my pain out. I cried out every emotion I was feeling. Sadness. Anger. Regret. Guilt.

I was so awful to Charlotte. It's my fault she left the art supply store. She was just upset over her parents' death. She died so I could live. She died because of me.

I was sobbing so hard that I didn't even notice that someone had entered my tent.

Suddenly I was enveloped in a hug. Strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me into their lap. I felt a warm breath on the top of my head.

"I miss her too," a voice said soothingly. Bellamy.

His words made me sob harder. I curled myself deeper into his body. My hand rested just above his heart and my hand moved to clench around his shirt.

Bellamy's hand ran up and down my back, lessening my sobs. He didn't speak. He just let me cry.

In my head, I wondered why I met Bellamy comfort me but not Finn.

 _Because Bellamy understands_ , a voice in my head said. _Because he makes you feel safe_.

Bellamy does understand. He felt every ounce of pain that I felt when Charlotte jumped off the cliff. He might have even felt more. Charlotte was like a daughter to both me and Bellamy, not Finn. And he does make me feel safe. Ever since he saved me from falling. Every time he is near me, all my fears vanish.

By then, my sobs had been diminished to soft whimpers. My head still laid on Bellamy's chest. I could feel my tears soaking the front of his shirts.

Bellamy still didn't let go of me. His left hand wrapped around my waist, trapping me against his chest. His right hand combed through my hair soothingly.

I looked up at his face. I felt guilty as I saw a few tears run down his cheeks. He was comforting me as I cried while he was battling his own sadness. I lifted my hand from his chest to wipe away the tears.

"What do we do now?" I whimpered, not knowing how we were going to get past the tragedy.

"We move on and continue to look after people," he answered dejectedly.

"You make it sound easy," I replied.

"If only it was."

We stayed silence for a few moments

"What about tonight?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"We remember her."

For the next two hours, Bellamy and I shared all the memories we had of Charlotte. We didn't have many, but the ones we did have, we cherished.

"You could see the determined look on her face when-" Bellamy had cut himself off with a yawn.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," I suggested, though I didn't like the idea of him leaving.

I saw a look of disappointment cross his face before it was quickly replaced by a soft smile.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for tonight." I smiled back at him.

"Anytime," was his only reply.

Warmth settled in my stomach as he said that word. I imagined what it would be like for us to be seated in his tent, my head resting on his shoulder as he held me close to him. My smile unconsciously widened.

My daydreaming was cut off by Bellamy's warm lips on my forehead. They lingered there for a few seconds before he pulled away. I looked at him in shock. All he did was smile before speaking softly to me.

"Don't hesitate to get me if you need anything."

Those were the last words said before he made the trek to his tent.

I stood there, frozen.

Wow. Did he just…? Why did Bellamy…?

My inner rant was cut off by the escape of a loud yawn from my mouth.

Deciding not to dwell on the action tonight, I quickly settled myself into my makeshift bed. Closing my eyes, I replayed the small, meaningful kiss, over and over again, in my head. I could feel his lips, soft against my head, his breath warm as he pulled away.

After a few minutes, I fell asleep with a smile on my face. That night, my dreams were haunted by the idea of Bellamy and me.

 **A/N: Be sure to comment and favorite. ;)**


End file.
